Teacher Boyfriend!
by HitachiincestObsession35
Summary: What happen's when Serena is late..again, and as soo as she walks in, she find's out that her boyfriend is her teacher!Im on writer's block. In comment's give me your ideas! I might add u in the story too if you ask! :


**Ok so this is my 1st**** Fan Fiction ever! Please give me your full opinion. Tell me if its good or bad please! Is it too OCC? Or is it good. I don't want to stray out of their normal behavior. Thanks! Review please!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon sadly…But My lawyer is trying to find a loophole. XD**

'…**.' means thoughts **

"…**." means conversation**

"Oh no! Not again! I cant believe I over slept!" A Blonde haired girl said as she hurried down the streets of Azabu Jūban Japan. "How am I going to become the queen of the Earth and a mother of a pink haired brat if I cant even make it to school on time!" She cried as she rushed across the street.

Suddenly she bumped into something muscular and hard. She fell onto the sidewalk with a grunt. "I'm sor-" She looked up to see her very own boyfriend, Darien.

"Oh Hi Darien!" She stood up and smiled brightly. Blushing furiously as he chuckled at her clumsiness.

"Where are you going in such a hurry meatball head?" He teased.

She blushed, and them moaned, realizing that she was wasting time. "Oh no! I'm later already!" She sighed "I'll talk to you later! I'm already late as it is!" And with that, she ran off. He chuckled and watched her run off. "Your in for a surprise when you get there." He mumbled to himself as he got into his car and drove off to his work. He had been offered a job at Serena's school. He didn't know which class he was assigned to, but he hoped it was Serena's. He hadn't been able to talk to her lately because she was so busy fighting the Amazon Quartet and taking care of Rini. It was a lot of stress on Serena, and he felt bad for her.

Serena bolted into the school just as the late bell rang, and rushed into her class room. Opening the door she bowed " I'm sorry I'm late again!" While she waited for her normal teacher, to give her detention, she heard a voice that sounded very much like Darien. "It's alright , I was just explaining to the class that I would be your substitute for the rest of the year." She gasped and looked up, surprised at see her boyfriend sitting at 's "Darien? What are you doing here!" The class gasped, shocked that the dumb meatball head even new the man. They were all thinking similar thoughts as to 'How does she know his first name?' and 'Oh my Gosh he's so dreamy.'

He frowned, but also had a small bit of amusement in his voice. ", my Now will you please sit down while I take attendance."

name is Mr. Shields when we are at school, and I expect you to call me such during class.

The class giggled. Serena's skin changed to a bright red as she sat down, embarrassed. 'I cant believe Darien is my teacher! Maybe he wont give me homework! Oh this is going to be so cool! But wait…why are all the girls looking at him!' Her face changed from excited to a deathly pale white.

She looked around the class room and noticed every girl except Ami was staring at him 'This is going to be a long, long school year' She thought as Darien started to take attendance.

A few Hours into class .Serena was sleeping soundly on her desk, using her math textbook as a pillow as Darien went on about algebra and other math things that confused her head.. She was softly snoring, and dreaming about being in a land of sugar and spice. The kids around Serena snickered and gossiped about the absent minded child. Darien looked at Serena and sighed 'She looks so peaceful' he though as he walked over to her. He grabbed her textbook from under her head, and took it from beneath her.

", please wake up this instant!" Darien said. Her head slammed onto the desk.

Serena bolted straight up in her seat "Where's the monster!"

The class erupted in laughter, and Serena blushed furiously. "Sorry Mr. Shields"

He growled "Serena, please stay awake in my class." He looked at her and walked away, shaking his head in disappointment. 'I had hoped she would listen more is I was her teacher. I guess things never change.'. "Now back to the lesson." He started going on about algebra and other things like that.

Serena frowned at him. He had never yelled at her like that. It hurt a little that he treated her that way. She guessed it was because he expected her to act better. From that point on she promised to try and work harder while Darien was her teacher.

She was lost deep in thought when the lunch bell rang. She sprung her seat once everyone was out of the classroom and walked up to Darien's desk timidly.

"Darien! Why did you yell at me! And why are you my new teacher! AS your future wife I damned an explanation!"

He looked up from his glasses and sighed. "Because you were sleeping, and I will not except that sort of behavior from any of my student's. And for the other question it is because I offered to be your teacher for the semester while is away on a paid vacation." He got up from his desk slowly and looked at Serena. "Serena I expect you to be a good student while I'm here. I don't want to give you detention, but if I treated you special it would be unfair to the other kids. So next time you sleep in my class, it will be a detention"

She looked at him and sighed. "Ok I guess understand, but please, at least be a little nicer to me. I have enough pressure with the whole dream mirror ordeal and becoming the queen of the earth."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry Serena, how about I go buy you an ice cream from the cafeteria? Will that make you happy?"

Her eyes brightened in enthusiasm and she pulled away from his hug. "Of course!" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the cafeteria.

Darien bought Serena her ice cram, and she hung onto his arm, earning strange looks from the teacher's and jealous one's from the entire female population. Serena noticed one girl especial. She kept staring at Darien no matter how hard Serena glared at her.

Serena spotted Ami and Lita by a tree in the court yard, and pulled Darien over to meet them. "Darien? Why are you here?" Lita asked. Darien explained about getting offered a job for the rest of the semester as Serena's teacher and how he would be there until came back. Serena sat next to Lita and started licking at her ice cream.

Darien sat next to Serena and leaned onto the tree. Ami spoke up "How has your day been Serena?" She looked down embarrassed. "You fell asleep in class again didn't you?" Ami asked. Serena nodded and Ami sighed.

"You should be spending your time studying and listening to Darien instead of daydreaming about food. Maybe then you will be able to get better grades and not worry about the entrance exams." Serena moaned and leaned onto Darien. "Darien already got onto me about sleeping in class." Lita and Ami laughed "Serena if it make's you happy, I made your lunch for you." Lita said as she handed Serena the box.

Serena's eye's sparkled and she squealed happily. "Really! Oh thank you Lita! I would starve without you!" Serena said as she opened the box and started devouring her food like a hungry wolf. Darien laughed "It make's you wonder why she never gets fat from all that eating." Serena stuck her tong out at Darien in a teasing manner and continued eating while they sat enjoying the temporary peace.

Finally the class bell rang. The girl's said their goodbye's and made their way to class. Serena walked into the classroom and made her way to her desk slowly. She plopped down into her seat.

Today she was detriment to pay attention in class. She pulled out her social studies' book and opened to the chapter they were studying and tried to catch up on what was happing in class

"Serena What was Japan's capital city in 784."

She blinked and looked up at her beloved's face and mumbled the correct answer before going back to the history book. Everyone was shocked. Most everyone's thought's were along the lines of 'Did Serena just answer something…correctly?' and others were thinking, well mostly the female's were thinking. 'Wow, Darien is so dreamy.'

Darien wasn't really shocked. He had been helping her study for the past few weeks, and was proud that she had paid attention to what he had taught her.

His lesson went on for about another hour before the end of the day bell rang. He assigned the homework and released the class. Serena waited till everyone was gone before getting out of her seat and going up to Darien's desk.

"Hi Darien!" She said as he stood up to hug her. She smiled and snuggled into his warmth.

He smiled down at her "Hey Serena." She smiled. He kissed her cheek. "How was your school day at school? Did you learn something?" He teased. She stuck her toung out at him

"Ya it was good, except…' She sighed and looked at him. "I've been getting dirty look's from every girl at school because I know you. Its making me mad."

He looked at her. "Serena it's ok. You know I love you and only you, so don't worry." She smiled up at him. "I know, but I cant help but shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

He pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe its just nerves. Everything will be ok tomorrow. Now lets go meet the girls at Rei's temple and talk about the enemy, and see what their planning."

She Nodded her head and they started the way towards Rei's temple. Little did they know that they were being watched, but by who?

A Enemy? Or a Jealous teenager? Or…BOTH?

**So this is my First fiction EVER! Please give me reviews and tell me if I should keep the story going. If you want, this is when will happen in the up coming chapters.**

**The evil clique girl of the school tries to get Darien! Oh no! And demon attacks from the Amazon quartet! - Peace and Love!**


End file.
